


Party Prep

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [26]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Tails is prepping for his new year party with Sonic's help.





	Party Prep

Tails were flying around the base, putting up decorations for the new years party, waiting for Sonic to come back with the last of the decorations and the food.

“I’m back,” Sonic said, running into the room with a blue blur depositing everything that he had brought from the store in the middle of the floor.

“Thanks, Sonic.” Tails told his best friend going to the bags. “Can you help me with-” Tails started and Sonic started to zoom around the room putting up the remaining decorations and placed the food on the table and placed the perishables in the fridge. Tails once again thanked Sonic. Sonic gave him a smile and shook his head and sat on the couch.

“So who is coming to the party anyway?” Sonic asked.

“I got a confirmation, from Amy, Cream, Big, Victor, Charmy, Espio, Rouge, Knuckles,-” Tails continued to list all there friends that would be attending except for Shadow and few other people who Sonic already knew were not going to come anyway.

“Since you had put all the decorations up we have at least an hour before anyone shows up.” Tails told him. “So I’m going to go do some more cleaning to make sure everyone’s rooms are all set up as well.”

“Tails you are not the housekeeper,” Sonic told him.

Tails laughed, “I know but it is really rare that all of us are able to gather in the base like this. It has been such a long time since we were all together.”

“We were just together for Christmas Party at Angel Island,” Sonic told him.’

“This is different, this is the first time I’m hosting the New Year’s party.” Tails told him. “So I want   
everything to be just perfect.”

“Are you sure it not just because Cosmo is going to be able to join us this time?” Sonic teased causing Tails to turn bright red. 

“No!” Tails yelled turning away from the other and started to walk upstairs, as Sonic was laughing.

“Don’t worry too much, Tails. It will be the best party ever.” Sonic said.

Tails descended the stairs, “Why do you say that?”

“Because I’m here,” Sonic said smugly, Tails rolled his eyes and went back up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is January is usually about a new beginning and starting on new year resolutions. So obviously January theme is New Beginnings.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
